yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Dub Changes
English Dub Occasionally in the English Dub there have been changes with the material which contradicts with the original material from the Manga and Japanese version of the anime. Among the changes there have not only been name changes, but also either changes in the original plot material or the addition of minor plot material that did not exist in the original storyline. Name Changes *Suzuki - Suzuka (changed back in the remastered version) *Bat Tamer - Baldok *Keiko - Kayko *Yoko Kurama - Yoko (his title was changed to his name) *Shishiwakamaru - Shishi Wakamaru *Armor of Demon Pheasant - Armor of the Phoenix *Armor of Demon Dog - Armor of the Wolf *Team Mashōtsukai - Team Masho *Tōya - Touya *Shuichi (Kurama's step-brother) - Kokoda *Kazuma Kuwabara - Kazuma Kuwahara (non-Funimation English dub from the movies) *Kirishima - Miyamoto *Sawamura - Komada *Mitarai - Mitari Other Changes *Koenma's comment to Yusuke that he misses his chance to be revived then he must wait for another 50 years was changed to 52 years in the dub. *Instead of asking the Forlorn Hope to drain half of his life energy from him and Kurama to fulfill Kurama's wish which it does, Yusuke instead asks the mirror to take his life instead and the mirror decides to fulfill the wish without taking either life as a reward for Yusuke's compassion. *Both yōki and reiki was collectively known as Spirit Energy in the Spirit Detective and Dark Tournament sagas before the term Demon Energy was used as a translation for yōki. *In the early English dub, Demon World was implied to be a part of Spirit World before this was corrected in later episodes. *All humans with special powers are referred to as psychics in the dub. *While the anime changed Yusukes first training session with Genkai from 2 weeks to one month, the English anime changed it to six months instead. *Yusuke's own Sacred Energy created by fusing Spirit and Demon Energy was changed to a completely new type of energy. *At the beginning of the Rescue Yukina arc, when Yusuke demanded to know what Botan told Keiko regarding his job as a Spirit Detective and why she couldn't tell her everything, the dub adds an explanation that Spirit World cannot exist if regular humans know about it. *The explanation for the Purgatory Scorch (Fist of the Mortal Flame) was changed from using human world flames instead of demon world flames to using "Mortal Energy" instead of "Spirit Energy". *The explanation for the creation of the Blaze-Murdering Sword (Sword of the Darkness Flame) was changed to where it was created by the flames from the Tyrant-King's Blaze-Murdering Black-Dragon-Wave (Dragon of the Darkness Flame) instead of the flames from demon world. *Instead of asking for Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Masked Fighter to be his test subjects should they lose, in the dub Dr. Ichigaki only asks for Yusuke as his test subject *Butajiri's character was slightly changed where he blamed Yusuke for Gonzo Tarukane's death and ploted to use their match against his team, Team Masho to seek revenge. Also added to the dub is Sakyo revealing to Butajiri that Toguro was the one who killed Tarukane just before Toguro killed Butajiri. *Hiei's comment about Seiryū during Kurama's match against Toya that he was a true ice master to whom he had killed before he used any more dangerous techniques was changed in the dub where he denounced that Seiryū was not a true Ice Master in comparison to Toya who was. *Koto is given a more sadistic attitude and outlook on things. *Younger Toguro's reason for kicking Elder Toguro off of Hanging Neck Island before the final match which was due to Elder Toguro's suggestion that they try to cheat was slightly changed in the dub where it is implied that Younger Toguro was disgusted by the grotesque mockery that he did towards Genkai earlier. *Younger Toguro's 100 percent and 100 over 100 percent was changed to him saying that he lied and what he claimed was 100 percent was actually 80 percent, with 100 over 100 being changed to 100 percent. *Itsuki's backstory was changed to Itsuki watching Sensui from the shadows (even secretly helping him out a few times) even before he met and was attacked by the Spirit Detective. *The Beautiful Suzuki (as the Strong Tanaka) begged for his life at Toguro's 30 percent. The dub changed it to a mere 3%. *Team Uraotogi's Japanese folktale references were unmentioned as American audiences would not be as familiar with them. *Kuro Momotaro's steaming spheres instead of being a reference to Momotaro, was changed to reminding Jorge about a great loss in ogre history, as he claims they were used as weapons to kill several of his ancestors. *Ura Urashima's claim to be the demonic reincarnation of Urashimataro was changed to him being forced to fight for the sake of his sick grandmother. *Younger Toguro's final decision for being sent to the last cycle of hell was changed to Limbo for the English version. *In episode 92, the loose translation neglects a short explanation from the S.D.F. which illustrates a fundamental contrast between Spirit World and Demon World. It reveals that while Demon World excels at attacking, Spirit World excels at defending. This ties into the logic behind the Kekkai Barrier, and why Spirit World would be able to seal away higher class demons despite their gap in power. Korean Dub Name Changes *Yusuke - Jin Jin *Hiei - Bi-yung *Kurama - Cho-hong *Kuwabara - Mah Chul-ban *Keiko - Ah-ring *Koenma - Yeomrah Dae-wong Jr. *Genkai - Chi-Toong *Yukina - Seol-lah *Botan - Mo-ran *Genbu - Hyunmoo *Byakko - Baekho *Seiryu - Chungryong *Suzaku - Jujak *Hinageshi - Ring-ring-pa *Kuronue - Kroneh *Raigo - Black Jack *Kaiki - Devilman *Majari - Yuri Baekjak Filipino Dub Name Changes *Yusuke - Eugene *Hiei - Vincent *Kurama - Denise/Dennis (initially confused for a female, changed to Dennis with explanation of pretending to be female) *Kuwabara - Alfred *Keiko - Jenny *Botan - Charlene *Sakyo - Mr. Valdez *Genbu - Jimbo *Byakko - White Tiger *Seiryu - Blue Dragon *Suzaku - Lazarus *Genkai - Master Jeremiah (confused for a male) *Younger Toguro - Taguro *Elder Toguro - Kuya Taguro * Koenma - Jericho * Rando - Benjo * Gonzo Takurane - Don Paquito * Yukina - Mikaela * Shizuru Kuwabara - Susie * Gouki - Jerry *Miyuki - Melanie *Chu - Joe *Rinku - Ringo *Mitamura - Guro *En - Angel *Ryo - Hans *Kai - Chris *Jin - Ginda *Toya - Torio *Bakken - Bakke *Butajiri - Mr. Gotowana *Karasu - Karaso *Team Gorenja - Power Rangers **Akarenjya - Red Ranger **Aorenjya - Blue Ranger **Momorenjya - Pink Ranger **Kirenjya - Yellow Ranger **Midorenjya - Green Ranger *Bui - Mach Warrior (armor appearance) *Kuroko - Mariko *Shogo - Luis *Hokushin - Kitakami *Kokou - Coco Category:YuYu Hakusho